epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Petey
"Petey no like fire!" —Galactic Petey, Epic Saga Galactic Petey 'is a recurring character in the ''Epic Saga series. He would probably be considered the fifth main character of the series, fifth to the likes of Beecanoe, Jared, Genius Guy, and E.T.G. Appearance Galactic Petey highly resembles Petey Piranha, a recurring character in the Mario series. However, there are a considerable amount of differences between the two: Galactic has leaves all over his head except for his lips, whereas Petey Piranha only has leaves circling his head. Petey Piranha looks like he wears a red spotted speedo, whilst Galactic appears to wear some sort of an entire bodysuit. Also, instead of leaves like Petey Piranha has for arms, Galactic has hands with massive claws. Galactic has a long T-Rex like tail that looks more like a Dino Piranha's. His feet aren't poited stubs, but circular all around and flat on the bottom. Personality Vicious, quite dense, and also exhibiting some questionable behavioral habits, these are the traits that best describe Galactic Petey. His speech patterns are broken and generally improper, befitting his uncouth, dumb nature; the way in which Galactic talks is also a reference to either Tarzan or The Incredible Hulk. On a side note, Genius Guy is often perturbed and/or comically frustrated whenever the monster tends to open his mouth. While Petey undoubtedly possesses a hidden heart of gold, no doubt, he can prove to be almost as sadistic and unrestrained as Beecanoe if provoked or confronting who he assumes are enemies. His anime incarnation is different from the games disposition-wise. Instead of being something of a scatterbrained tyrant who uses Hulk Speak, Petey has more intellect than usual and, like Jared and ETG, he's the more reserved member of his team - though that isn't saying much. Also interesting to note, Galactic Petey occasionally lapses into the third-person for the show (such examples including, "Petey doesn't like the looks of this!" or "Petey thinks this isn't much of a splendid plan, Beec. You have to think harder!") Quotes *''"PETEY THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS!" ''- when winning an RPG battle or multiplayer fight *''"Petey...rest now" ''- when being defeated in an RPG battle or getting KO'd in a multiplayer fight *''"Yes! Me stronger!" ''- leveling up *''"BAAAAAHHHH!" ''- using Galactic Lazor *''"I...have...heartburn....GAAAAAHHHH!" ''- using Inferno Spit *''"Bam! Bam! Bam-bam!" ''- using Earthshaker *''"Plant attack!" ''- using Overgrowth *''"Raaargh!" ''- using Leaf Shuriken *''"YOU BETTER RUN! YOU MAKE PETEY VERY MAD!" ''- transforming into Galaczilla *''"Imma droppin beats!" ''- using Beatdown *''"Me no feel good....rrrgh...BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH!" ''- using Ultimate Vomit *''"Beec fight next!" ''- tagging Beecanoe in *''"Rock-boy's turn!" ''- tagging Jared/Ouroburos in *''"Geniu...no...Ingenius Guy's turn!" ''- tagging Genius Guy in *''"Black Shy Guy's up!" ''- tagging Dark Guy in *''"Player want stupid mole fight, player get stupid mole fighting"'' - tagging Turbo in *''"You strange but you prob'ly fight good!" ''- tagging E.T.G. in *''"Let's see what princess girl got!" ''- tagging Sephira in *''"I not disappoint you" ''- being tagged in *''"Graar! Petey the best there is!" ''- getting Legendary Rank *''"I crushed them all!" ''- getting Awesome Rank *''"I guess I do okay..." ''- getting Decent Rank *''"Me not strong today" ''- getting Awful Rank *''"Grrr...why Petey fail" ''- getting Horrible Rank *''"GRRRAAAA! PETEY NEED TO KILL SOMETHING!" ''- getting Vomit-Inducing Rank Powers and Abilities *'''Galactic Lazor: Petey fires a giant laser from his mouth that vaporizes all enemies in front of him. *'Overgrowth': Piranha Plants sprout up from the ground all over and attack enemies. *'Earthshaker': Petey jumps into the air and crashes down to the ground, creating a mammoth earthquake. *'Inferno Spit': Petey spits up a huge fireball. *'Mud Blast': A ball of mud is shot out of Petey's mouth that explodes and leaves slippery mud on the ground. *'Leaf Shuriken': Sharp spinning leaves are launched at foes. *'Galaczilla': Petey's super-form. He never uses it against final bosses, but if his rage meter (exclusive to him) is at its max, Petey will transform even in regular levels. *'Beatdown': Galactic Petey, begins rocking out on a bass-heavy drum solo. Piranha Plants pop out of the ground and bob their heads back and forth. Enemies will be damaged by both the sound waves and the stationary Piranha Plants. *'Ultimate Vomit': Sure, poke fun if you will. Ultimate Vomit is basically Petey spitting up a combination of lasers, fire, mud, food scraps, grass; anything contained within Galactic Petey's insides is blasted out at enemies in a hellish beam of death. Interactions with other characters *'Beecanoe' - Beecanoe is Galactic Petey's most trusted ally of the entire Warriors of Apocalypse, mostly because he doesn't take advantage of his loyalty. Him and Turbo are the only two members of the WOA that Beecanoe shows not a single ounce of ill-will to. *'Genius Guy' - Galactic doesn't care for him too much, predominately due to the notion that Genius Guy is always annoyed by Petey's grammatical mistakes, and how the Shy Guy is always bent on attempting to make him smarter. *'Jared' - Galactic Petey skirts the line between showcasing slightly neutral and amicable feelings towards the Saurian. He doesn't seem to mind him treating him like a pet, and his loyalty has him working with the Saurian when he has to. Bizarrely, in the anime series, even if he dislikes Sephira calling him a shark, Jared for some reason is let off the hook for that. *'Turbo the Mole' - Like Jared is Beecanoe's jealous rival, Turbo is Petey's. Petey more often than not likes proving to Turbo that he is the better ally of the Dry Bones. *'Sephira' - He finds himself mostly indifferent towards the alien girl. He rarely appreciates that she never listens when he tries to convince her that he's not a shark, and he doesn't like how Sephira doesn't even bother to get to know him better because her mind is set too much on winning the heart of Jared and shooting down Beecanoe's advances. Voice Actors Japanese *Unshou Ishizuka: Epic Saga '''and every other subsequent title in the franchise (with the exception of The Tale of Sephira) *Keiji Fujiwara: The Tale of Sephira English *Christopher Sabat: Epic Saga, Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption *Fred Tatasciore: '''Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgement Emperor~'Epic Saga: The Afteryears', Epic Saga, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 *Jarrod Greene: The Tale of Sephira Category:Epic Saga Category:Original character Category:Anti-Hero